Adventures on Rails
Thomas & Friends: Adventures on Rails is a 20 season series. It is fictional and is on this wiki. About It The series revolves around a tank engine called Thomas and his friends. The engines expirence different leasons in every episode. There is sometimes times when Steamies and Diesels do not get along. So far the second season is the only season to have Thomas as a minor character altough he appears farely in the series. It uses a series of engines that don't exsist is the Railway Series nor The Television Series. History The series first started on June 20, 2011, 3 days after the wiki was created. The episode was called The Pilot Episode or The First Episode It ended July 1, 2011. The season two pilot episode titled 'Pilot 2' aired August 9, 2011. The season three episode, 'Gordon's Foggy Day' aired on October 21, 2011 and ended October 31, 2011. The fourth season is in production and the original pilot episode was 'The Christmas Hype', but the idea was scrapped and instead 'A Thanksgiving Celebration' took its place and will air November 24, 2011 or Thanksgiving Day and will end February 9, 2012. It was originally going to air from November 23, 2011 to February 8, 2012 and 'A Thanksgiving Celebration' wasn't planned to be their. Season 5 will air February 14 to the 19th, 2012. Then a special titled Thomas, His Friends, & the Secert Island will follow March 2, 2012 with Season 6 after it then the June special. Seasons Specials So far there has been only one special 2011 #British vs. Americans| 11/11/11 2012 #Thomas, His Friends, & the Secert Island |March 2, 2012 #Percy's Adventure |June 1, 2012 #Upcoming November 2012 special- November 9, 2012 In 2013 there will only be two specials in June and November. This will continue 'till the end. 2013 #TBD #TBD Other Facts Here are several things different about the series. Also things about the show. *The Express is only two coaches long. *Henry has his old shape and is sent to Crewe but does not recieve his new shape only the splashers are taken away. *Percy has a line he sometimes works on but not his Branch Line. *Diesel 10 appeares in normal episodes too. *Two real-life engines have been seen; Mallard & The Flying Scotsman who are to be officially introduced in Season 9. *Specials come more often as well as seasons. *As the usual made-up characters are seen. *In the second season, Thomas was portrayed as a minor character. *Henry is absent the whole ninth season. He comes back in the middle of the tenth season. Trivia *There are 60 already aired episodes and 1 canceld and 1 in production and in the fourth season 100 episodes will be reached. *At first breakvans were not seen that often but now breakvans are rarely not seen. *The series if aired on television it would use CGI. *There will be 300 episodes in total by Season 20. Category:Series